New Things Bring New Problems
by InuGirl 22
Summary: A 14 year old girl moves to a new home for her first time. When she enters her room she enters the world of her dreams and meets some new friends.


Hi, my name is Heather and i am a 14 year old girl in North America. My mother won the lotery so we are moving to a new house. This is my first time moving so i dont know if i will fit in... I really hope the people there will like me. I dont want to move! I liked it where i am! Why do we have to move! I wish there was a world that i would fit right in, somewhere that i would never be bored and would have friends that would love me for who i am! This is what i say to myself everyday before we moved. But on the day we really moved, my life changed forever...

New Things Bring New Problems

Me: Mom! Why are we moving again...

Mike (13 year old brother): yeah! we like where we lived!

Mom: come on, come on... our house was old.. now you three can make new friends!

Racheal (9 year old sister): but mom!

Mom: no buts..

everyone was silenet until we got to our new house, it was a really big house and looked hounted, all we did was stare as my dad got out of the car to open the gates. The gates had weird disgns all over and was rusted. There were vins everywhere as my dad slowly opened them. They made a weird sound as we all though in our heads... Were all going to die. As my dad got back in the car he slowly drove us to the house. It was nice looking if it wasn't all filled with cob webs and the windows wernt about to fall off. After 5 minutes of just staring at the house i got out

Me: mom are you sure this is the right house?

Mom: yup, pritty sure... well i think if we cleaned it up a little it would look really good.

Racheal: i will help you mom!

Me: uummm... i reather not.

we finally went in side the house and it was really nice looking. But of course i was the only one that didn't like it

Dad: wow this is really nice! i can get used to this!

Mom: yup

Racheal-Mike: me too!

Me: looks at everyone strangly uummm... yeah i am going to my room.. walks up stairs

Mom: in an hour Heather i will have dinner ready!

Me: yeah whatever!

i walk around to find my room. All the doors are labled with names... but i couldn't find mine. As i walk another flight of stairs, the only room in the halls of course was my room. The oddes place "has" to be my room

Me: o come on! i have to walk 2 flights of stairs to get to my room... o well.. i slowly walk to the door and stare at it this is a little odd... i feel a odd presents coming from inside. Naaa that cannt be.

i open the door and see a bright light comming closer. I feel strong winds pulling me in. The winds pull me in the door and everything turns a light blue and sparkes. Than i start glowing a golden color until my whole body looks like a gold statue

Me: w-w-whats going on! someone help me! falls into a deep slumber

feels a little touch on the shoulder, and starts to get feeling in my body

Me: what...what happened to me.. opens eyes and sees people HUH! leans up and moves back a little

A man that looks like some kind of monk: its ok... dont worrie we wont hert you...

A girl around my age wearing a mini shrit: we need you to tell us what happened.. you feel out of the sky.. are u ok?

Me: stares at hands what happened to me... what happened to my hands...

A demon with dog ears walks up: look... i dont kow if you know this.. but your a cat demon..

Me: a cat what!

Demon: your a cat "demon" you have a tail and ears too!

Me: feels ears, GASP what...happened...to...me... and who are you people.

InuYasha: i am inuyasha.. i am a half demon points at the girl in mini skirt thats Kagome shes a prestess, points at the monk thats Miroku the monk, points at a girl with a really big weapon shes Sango a demon slayer, and uumm... wheres shippo...

Me: a little fox jumps on my back wwaaahhh! falls over

InuYasha: hits shippo on head thats shippo

Shippo: ouch!

Kagome: inuyasha! sit!

Me: huh... WWAAHH! me and inu fly to the ground

Miroku: what happened..

Sango: look... she has a necklace like inuyashas!

Kagome: but where in the world would she have gotten it from?

Me: oooooowwwwww... that hert...

Shippo: runs up to me... are u ok?

Me: yup.. i was just surprised is all...

Shippo: whats your name anyway

Me: gets up Heather plays with tail

Kagome: so where u from?

Me: North America...

Kagome: GASP really!

Inu: finally gets up whats wrong Kagome?

Kagome: wow... we live far away... i live in Japan

Me: REALLY! SO COOL!

Inu: ok, ok, Hi Heather nice to meet u,but we really need to go!

Miroku: and what inuyasha...just leave her?

Sango: let her come with us..

Kagome: Naraku could be why shes here? maybe he needs her?

Inu: fine... you can come..

Me: Thanks inuyasha!

as we all walk along the road to get to the next village they all told me the reason why they are all after this Naraku person, if he dies i "might" be able to go home... but i have a feeling in me heart that i found the world i was dreaming of! i might be in the world i belong!

Shippo: hay inuyasha! i think Heather here is a half demon... i can smell some human in her...

Sango: you really think so... and u just nowtic right now?

Inu: stops and smells me as i look at him like "what the heck is he doing" hay your right!

Me: a half demon? looks down whats this... a sword... draws the sword it is really big, looks like a fang

InuYasha: th-th-thats the... tetsuiga (sorry if i spelled it wrong)

Kagome: but how.. thats your sword...

Me: thats odd... hhuumm... smells air whats...that smell...

Inu: smells air a wolf...Koga...

Hay, this is my first fan fiction, if theres something wrong please tell me! Later..


End file.
